


Intermission: the Moontrimmer Maximum

by Reera the Red (nimmieamee)



Series: Notes from the Wizarding World [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmieamee/pseuds/Reera%20the%20Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have we got a deal for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission: the Moontrimmer Maximum

"Cleaned out by your Cleansweep? Not enjoying your Nimbus? Fed up with your Firebolt?

"Try the new  **Moontrimmer Maximum**! Designed to achieve maximum height with maximum controllability, just like the Moontrimmers you remember from your youth![1]

“But that’s not all! The Moontrimmer Maximum comes with built-in Muggle repelling charms, arithmantic mapping spells, and an extra seventeen centimetres in shaft length, leaving more than enough room for the little ones[2] to ride alongside you!

“So if you need a new family broom, why wait? For a reasonable price[3] buy the Moontrimmer Maximum today![4]”

\- advertisement in August’s issue of  _Which Broomstick_.

 

  


* * *

[1]The Moontrimmer Maximum is not guaranteed to be anything like the first Moontrimmer, nor is it made by the same people, nor was it designed anywhere near the previous Moontrimmer factory, nor indeed is it affiliated in any way with Gladys Boothby’s original broom, as the patent is still held (rather selfishly, we think) by the Boothby family.

[2] The Moontrimmer Maximum lacks the basic safety wards of children’s brooms and is not recommended for suspected Squibs or even those proper magical infants who have failed to perform magic within their first 743 ½ days on this earthly plane.

[3] Only six quick installments of 19 galleons apiece!

[4] Maximum Broomstick Importers disclaims all liability for collisions; thunderstorms; regular storms; ordinary malfunctions; allergies to beechwood, oak, or driftwood; sudden loss of altitude; and wayward clouds. Wizards and witches purchasing a Moontrimmer Maximum affirm that they have assumed all risks involved in operating a Moontrimmer Maximum, and that they are prepared to indemnify Maximum Broomstick Importers should their Moontrimmer Maximum harm bystanders or accidentally set fire to distant third parties.

 


End file.
